


Drink Me

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, afab bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Bloodhound is pregnant, Elliott is helplessly gay.Elliott also, has a lil hidden kink.Bloodhound indulges in him.





	Drink Me

Elliott’s..Interest in their body, certainly does not change during the pregnancy. They wondered, briefly, if their body would be different to him. It very much was, their flat, toned abdomen now rounded out and their chest, heavy and swollen from its previous amount of about a B cup. 

They can tell he likes it- how they whine and moan about not being able to do certain things. Bloodhound thinks it’s a pride thing. It’s rather cute when he’s jumping up, stuttering that he’ll do whatever they need. Whether that’s fixing them craving snacks or simply getting them more blankets to bury into. 

But, when they hear another child crying outside, or are watching something and a baby cries, or perhaps they just feel this Instinct. Their shirt becomes wet and they groan due to the leaking. Lactation was certainly a downside in their opinion, 

And yet Elliott always flushed red and turned his head. 

They assumed it was a natural sort of instinct, he hadn’t really seen someone pregnant and react this way before. But, by the fifth time, they realize why. 

Elliott’s hard. Hard in his pants as Bloodhound is propped up on some pillows, they had been rubbing at their abdomen, dressed in their boyshorts and one of Elliott’s shirts that was now lifting over their abdomen so they could rub. Their flesh, rich and dark then pale and peachy in different splotchy areas, looked beautiful stretched over their abdomen. The tell tales of stretch marks going up from their hips along their abdomen. 

Elliott shouldn’t get off on the way their shirt gets wet and they swear a bit. Setting down the book they’d been reading and looking up to Elliott who was frozen in the doorway. Painfully hard in his loose sweatpants and his shirt discarded in favor of giving it to Bloodhound earlier who had demanded it. 

It’s easy to see his face flushed to his ears, how he bites his bottom lip. Bloodhound nearly slaps themselves for their own stupidity, of not noticing why he acted this way around them. 

“Please-” Elliott chokes out before they can beckon him closer. Watching him come over on shaky legs, crawling onto the bed between their legs to settle between there. Carefully fitting between their thighs that part for him and settle over his hips to pull him closer on instinct. “Please- Fuck, Hound, I know it’s weird it’s just. Can I...Can I touch your chest? Please, it’ll feel so good.” 

He doesn’t NEED to beg them. However, it sure does make him look pretty. 

They try not to smirk when they speak, “Of course, beloved. Be gentle.” And Elliott about cries and thanks whatever god may be listening to his prayers. 

Carefully, he pulls up their shirt. Making sure to kiss their tummy briefly and making them sigh with adoration. 

Their chest is swollen, the gold barbells through each nipple not helping their leaking. Trails of wetness down their chest have him swallowing down a groan as he leans down and latches onto one. 

Sucking and near about mewling at their taste. Swallowing whatever milk is given to him as his other hand kneads at their other breast. Effectively making it leak more into his hand, but he doesn’t mind. 

There’s an audible whine above him from Bloodhound, who now is pressing his hips up against Elliott’s and squirming a bit. It feels almost odd, it’s not as if Elliott hasn’t, well, touched their chest before. He very much enjoyed doing it. But, like this? 

It’s almost relaxing, yet too much. How his tongue licks and flicks over the abused bud, tugging on it slightly with his lips and making them arch up. Fingers fisting into his curls as Elliott’s own hips begin humping against their’s. 

It’s cute, how he whimpers and switches from their right to their left breast. Latching right back on and making them hiss, arching their back and pulling his hair down to keep him firmly against them. 

“Elliott-” They hiss out when he begins humping against them, harder now and trying to grind. They can feel his cock straining, how it throbs and jumps with each brush. By the gods, he’s really enjoying himself, isn’t he? 

Bloodhound sighs with pleasure, a sharp whimper leaving them when Elliott pops off their breast. Lapping at their nipple heavily before sealing his mouth back over the reddened bud. He’s whimpering in return, whining, panting through his nose and- 

Oh? 

Oh! 

They feel wetness soaking the front of Elliott’s pants. How he sobs against their flesh in pleasure, shaking and humping against them furiously to work the orgasm out of his system. He’s cumming so hard- body shaking as he cums in his own pants from friction alone. And, of course, finally being able to indulge in his fantasy of touching Bloodhound this way. 

He’s cum in maybe two minutes. That’s all it took. 

Elliott’s face is flushed red, burning the tips of his ears as he carefully pulls back. Panting, lips flushed from his insistent sucking of them. He’s got a bit of drool going on, eyes unfocused and curls a mess. The front of his gray pants are soaked through to a darker shade as his hands rest on Bloodhound’s curves. Gently petting at where their curves dip in and hips flare out. 

“F-fuck- I'm sorry, Houndie. Shit- Shit. I didn’t think I’d- gosh that soon? That doesn’t normally hap-happen- oh baby here let me- can I-?” He’s rambling a mile a minute, offering to get them off too. 

Bloodhound looks a sight as well. Full lips parted to pant and Elliott about whines when he sees their sharp canines and tongue piercing. How their singular good eye trains on him, pupil blown wide and long, crimson waves curling about their face and around their head like they were an angel. How their poor nipples are flushed red and a bit swollen from his own biting and sucking of them. 

At least they look less pained from their heaving chest from earlier. 

They laugh at him, soft and amused. Beckoning him closer until he tucks into their side like they wish. Threading their fingers into his hair and turning their head to kiss his forehead softly. “Do not fret. I am quite alright- and tired, if you do not mind....You can make it up to me. In the morning.” 

“R-right!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff or want to commission me, check me out at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
